Kingdom Hearts 2 magia disney
by cachorro-kuropon-fye
Summary: Nuestros heroes vuelven a casa despues de haver abierto la puerta hacia la luz,y llegando a isla destino,no todo serán fiestas,ya que el rey les a mandado una nueva misión...
1. Chapter 1

Pensamientos:

Autoras: ( )

Magia Disney (cap-1)

En un lugar apartados de los no se cuantos mundos que hay por ahí, Se encontraban dos amigos sentados en la orilla de una playa (Si se le puede llamar así) mirando por los celajes.

Riku: -le golpea una botella en el pie- ¡Anda una botella! -la mira- bah!, no hay nada de alcohol en ella. -Mira a Sora- Para ti…  
Sora: Hay un mensaje dentro de esta botella. -Sujeta la botella y la abre sacando un pequeño papel azulado-

Querido Sora:

No se donde te encuentras ahora, pero ¡Ven yaaaaaa! Estoy cansada de ver a Selphie dándose cabezazos contra la puerta de la cueva esperando a que vuelvas a parecer, incluso ya he tenido que llevarla a urgencias dos veces.

Te mando barquitos de papel para que tengas una oportunidad de venir a la isla. No se que más decirte por eso voy a dejar de escribir. Espero que me traigas algo de aquellos mundos.

P.D.: Para Riku no hay barquitos de papel.

Kairi.

Sora: Es una carta de Kairi.  
Riku: -Con expresión cómica- ¿¡De verdad!?¿Pone algo de mi?  
Sora: Pues si,que no hay barcos de papel para ti.  
Riku: -Llorando- ¿Por qué? Yo no le he hecho nada, solo intente cargármela para robarle su corazón. BUaaaaaaaaaa.!!!!!  
Sora¿Y te parece poco? -le da una colleja-  
Riku¿Por qué me pegas?  
Sora: Por tu bien Riku.A ver si el cerebro se te coloca en su lugar, Anda vámonos.  
Riku¿Por donde?  
Sora: Por aquella luz de ahí en frente. -Señala una extraña luz que tienen delante-  
Riku: -asustado- ¿Qué luz¡No veo¡Estoy ciegoooooooo¡Socorro quiero a mi mama!  
Sora: -dándole una colleja- ¡¡¡Quítate la venda de los ojos idiota!!!  
Riku¡Ah! es verdad, me olvidaba de que la llevaba puesta.  
Sora: Pues bien que no vistes alcohol en la botella… ¿eh?  
Riku¡No es cierto!  
Sora: Si es cierto te oí.  
Riku: -con lagrimas en los ojos- Vámonos.

Los dos amigos atravesaron la luz y llegaron a una especie de sala negra, extraña, donde cayeron al mar dándose un porrazo contra el agua cada uno, dejándolos planchados encima del mar. Kairi los miraba desde la orilla.

Kairi¡Sora , Riku!.  
Sora¡¡¡¡Kairi!!!! Vamos Riku…

Sora nadó hasta llegar a donde hacia pie y corrió con los brazos abiertos para darle un abrazo a su querida kairi.

Sora: Kairi ¡Quiero un hijo tuyo///  
Kairi: -y dándole un porrazón en la cabeza, dejo a sora hundido en la arena- ¡¡Ni lo sueñes estupido!!  
Riku: Hola Kairi.  
Kairi: -con un spray anti violadores- ¡Aléjate de mi! So capullo.

En ese momento aparecen Donald y Goofy fumados hacia Sora y sus amigos.

Sora¡¡Donald, Goofy!! -Mira que están fumados-  
Donald¡Que pasa tío!, aquí con una pipa de hierba. ¿quieres?  
Sora¡Si! Dame.  
Goofy: tío no te arregostes que no tenemos más para la vuelta.  
Sora: Ni de coña, llevo dos años con el mono. ¡Ahora te aguantas! Perro raro en forma de humano….  
Goofy: -con risa de idiota y mirando para el cielo- Mira gaviotas.  
Mickey: Bueno nosotros nos vamos. Ya nos veremos. Adiós chicos.  
Riku¿Y ya esta? después de todo lo que hemos pasado durante dos años pasando penumbras. ¿¿¿Ni una medalla, ni una fiesta de botellón???  
Mickey: Pues no.  
Riku: -con las manos en la cabeza arrancándose los pelos- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Maldito enano ratón negro de mal abuero.  
Mickey: Me voy mi reino me reclama.

La nave empezó a dar tumbos mientras se alejaba de la isla destino.

Riku¡Por lo menos dadnos algo de pasta! Que llevo dos años sin pagar el alquiler.  
Kairi: Podríamos celebrar vuestro regreso esta noche en la playa.  
Sora: Esta noche imaginando escenas XXX Vale. J eje j eje. -con cara de zorro-  
Riku: Vale, iré a mi casa para ponerme mi disfraz de gatita.  
Kairi: -mira a riku- Eres idiota tío. Yo no dije que tú fueras a la fiesta.  
Riku: -con cara de suplicante- Por favor déjame ir, además dijiste que era ¡nuestra! bienvenida.  
Kairi. Vale pero a tres metros de mi. Y si estas bajo tierra mejor.  
Riku: Gracias Kairi.

En ese momento apareció Selphie corriendo contenta por la playa con las manos abiertas y con sangre en la cabeza.

Selphie¡¡¡¡Sora mi amor has vuelto!!!!  
Sora. ¡AHHHHHH! Chicos nos vemos esta noche ahora voy a hacer ejercicio!!!

Sora corrió por toda la isla destino hasta que por fin pudo esquivar a Selphie. Cansado de correr éste entro en la cueva ya no tan secreta rebuscando debajo de cada piedra del lugar.

Sora¿Dónde habré dejado la María¡Seguro que Donald y Goofy se la han fumado! Mierda.  
UN tío extraño: este mundo esta conectado.  
Sora: -con cara de asombro- ¡Otra vez tu¡Ya he hecho lo que me pidieron estúpido! Te has equivocado de juego.  
UN tío extraño¿A si? -mira el libreto de guiones- Es verdad. Bueno me voy.  
Sora: -tirándole una piedra- Lárgate ya.

Esa noche después de una borrachera, Sora se dispuso a conquistar a Kairi. Se acerco debajo del balcón de la habitación de la chica.

Sora: Esta noche serás mía. Je jeje je. ¡¡ Ahora a cantarle algo!! Tengo una muñeca vestida de azul,

-mira el guión- esta no es. Dame mas gasolina, esta tampoco -mira el guión- quisiera ser murciélago para entrar en tu habitación no para chuparte la sangre si no para hacerte el amor…  
Kairi: -Con una barra de hierro en las manos- ¡Lárgate que no puedo dormir idiota! -le lanza la barra en la cara-  
Sora: -Con la cara metida para adentro- Vale ya me voy. Xx

A la mañana siguiente sentados en la palmera… (su sitio preferido será)

Sora: Menuda resaca llevo.  
Riku: igual que yo.  
Sora¿Que habrá sido de Tidus y Wakka?  
Riku: por lo que me contaron, A Tidus se le fue la pelota, al parecer tomo tantas pastillas que se volvió loco y se dio con su propio palo. Ahora esta invalido. Y a Wakka …Se quedo manco de jugar a la pelota todo el rato.  
Sora: Menudos idiotas.  
Riku: Si, es que son bobos como pueden engancharse a las drogas…  
Sora: Pues tu estas enganchado a la María y al alcohol.  
Riku: Me dijeron eso cuando salí del centro de desintoxicación.  
Sora: Tu caso es imposible de remediar aunque quisieran.  
Riku¿Pero por que la tomas conmigo?  
Sora: Por que eres idiota.  
Kairi. Sora, Riku. Ha llegado esta carta del rey.  
Sora: Como tengamos que volver a hacer una de esas misiones que le den.  
Riku: A lo mejor nos van a dar una medalla.  
Kairi: A lo mejor….

Queridos amigos:

Ya sabéis que soy el REY MICKEY -los tres con una gota en la cabeza- Os he mandado este mensaje por que os necesito urgentemente para una misión muy importante, mis camaradas Donald y Goofy vendrán a recogeros dentro de tres días. Os recompensare muy amablemente.

Por favor Sora no dejes que Esos dos lleven la nave después de las doce de media noche por que si comen después de esa hora se convierten en mini tortillas. Muchas gracias por todo

P.D.¿he dicho que soy El REY MICKEY? Mejor lo deletreo. R E Y M I C K E Y. (EL REY MICKEY)

EL REY MICKEY.

Sora: espero que valga la pena hacer esta misión.  
Riku: Seguro que si.

En ese momento la nave de los camaradas del Rey Mickey aparecen dando tumbos hasta tocar el suelo.

Donald¡Que pasa colegas!  
Sora¡Pero no se suponía que llegaríais dentro de tres días.!  
Goofy: Es que fuimos a tomar un par de birras a Potito Royal pero estábamos tan aburridos, que decidimos venir hasta aquí utilizando el turbo que nos puso Cid en la nave.  
RIku: Esto se cuenta y no se cree¿verdad Kairi?  
Kairi: A tres metros o te hecho ácido en la cara.  
Riku: -Llorando- ¿Por qué me tiene tanta manía?  
Donald¿Qué, nos vamos?  
Sora: Vale. -.-

Como le dijo el Rey Mickey en su carta, Sora manejo la nave después de media noche mientras Donald y Goofy estaban atados a una esquina suplicando un poco de comida, mientras que Riku y Kairi tenían un bote de ácido por si les atacaban. Una vez que llegaron hasta el palacio del Rey Mickey. Vieron mucho barullo, Todo el mundo como locos.

Kairi¿Qué pasa aquí?  
Donald: Están organizando unas súper fiestas de esas.  
Sora: De esas… Pensando XXX  
Goofy: De esas no.  
Sora: JO  
Riku: Jaja te jodieron vivo.  
Goofy: Pues tu no estas invitado.  
Riku: JOOOOOO  
Goofy: eres tan idiota que no te invitan.  
Riku: El que lo dice lo es.  
Goofy: No lo soy.  
Riku: Si que lo eres. -le da un cabezazo-  
Goofy: Dime el precio de zumo de ciruelas, dime el precio de zumo de ciruelas. o -y así siguió hasta que el atontamiento se le fue, no del todo por que de por si ya es imbécil-

Entraron dentro del salón real después de haber cogido los patinetes para poder llegar hasta ahí, claro que como kairi no sabia montar en patinete sora aprovechó un poquito.( solo un poquito ehhhh!!)XD

Mickey¡¡¡Chicos habéis venido!!!  
Sora¿Haber Ratón de que querías que no encargáramos?  
Mickey; Veras dentro de un par de días haré una fiesta y… -Con cara de pena- Haced un teatro para divertir a la peña.  
Riku¿¡QUE¿Para eso nos has hecho venir hasta aquí?  
Mickey: Si. Es que nadie quería hacerlo y estaban ocupados organizando la fiesta. Por favor Hacedla.

En ese momento entra minie con un conjunto rosa transparente e insinuante para su marido.

Minnie: Lo siento pensé que estabas solo, te espero en el cuarto.  
Mickey: Ahora voy. Bueno chicos que decís lo haréis ¿si o no?

Los tres estaban perplejos de lo que acaban de ver, y no podían quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza.

Kairi. Vale lo haremos.  
Mickey: Bueno yo me voy.  
Riku: Esa imagen es horrible….  
Sora: aguanta Riku.  
Riku¡¡¡¡No puedo Sora, No se me quita de la cabeza!!!!  
Sora¡¡¡Venga Lucha contra ella!!!  
Riku:¡No puedo Sora!  
Sora: venga Riku se que puedes. No te rindas.  
Riku: Me voy¡¡¡tengo que lavarme los ojos con lejía!!!

Después de esa conversación estúpida Daisy entra en la sala real con unas hojas muy gruesas en las manos.

Daisy: Antes de iros aquí tenéis vuestros papeles. Sora tu seras Romeo, Kairi tu seras Julieta. Riku tu eres paris., Donald tu serás el Fraile. Goofy eres mercuchio y yo seré la nodriza.  
Donald: eso se te daría genial Daisy.  
Daisy: eres un cabrón Donald. Como sabes que soy la nodriza de la reina. Menudo eres. Esta noche duermes fuera de la habitación.¬¬  
Donald: Pero Daisy...

Esa noche Sora intento tener otra oportunidad para conquistar a Kairi.

Sora: Ahora tengo la excusa de acercarme a ella... Jajaja. -Abre la puerta de la habitación de Kairi-

Sora entro en el cuarto de kairi sin hacer ruido, pero se dio cuenta que había pisado algo extraño. De repente miles de cables se activaron dejando ver un cubo de pegamento y plumas de gallina que se embadurnaron por todo su cuerpo dejándolo hecho una gallina antipulgas.

Sora¿¡Que es esto!? -cara de sorprendido y ridículo-  
Kairi: Eso te lo mereces por querer entrar en mi habitación.  
Sora: Solo quería ensayar con tigo, ya que somos los protas.  
Kairi: No hace falta ensayar por la noche, con las horas de ensayos es suficiente, venga vete.  
Sora: Pero es que yo……-Acercándose mientras las plumas le cahian por el suelo-  
Kairi: -lanzando la almohada- ¡Que te largues!  
Sora¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! -sora entrompándose contra la pared-

Unos minutos más tarde cuando recobro el conocimiento…

Sora: -con interrogaciones en la cabeza- ¿Donde estoy?  
Donald¡Ataque ventosero! -mira el guión- Vaya pero esto es de otra serie. -Mira el guión de nuevo- Ha es verdad , seguro que fue por el par de -señala a algo redondo y enorme del que sale humo- Da igual¡Electro!

Descargando en Sora como si fuera un para rayos.

Sora: He visto la luz. Era tan bonita. Y había una paz. Bueno me voy a dormir.

Y se hecha en mitad del pasillo con una manta que había aparecido de repente gracias a la magia Disney. Goofy apareció de repente convertido en champiñón.

Goofy: Donald, Donald. Que flipe tengo mira lo que me acaba de pasar tío. -Gracias a la magia Disney-  
Donald: Yo también quiero lo que te acabas de tomar.  
Goofy: Toma un poco.

Donald tomo aquella cosa que hizo que Goofy se convirtiese en champiñón y se convirtió en un príncipe apuesto con alas.

Donald: Tío es genial ahora voy a volar.

En ese momento cuando Donald surcaba los aires le cayo un rayo que lo tiro al suelo y se volvió a conv ertir en un pato feo, fumeta, y epiléptico.

Donald: Vuele.  
Goofy: No, te caíste.  
Donald¡Me caíste! –Llorando- BUaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
Sora: -tirando la almohada a Donald- ¡DEJADME DORMIR!

Después de esa noche tan desenfrenada, y de magia Disney, el cuco de oro que pasaba por ahí, Le mordió la cabeza a Sora pensando que era una semilla gigante.

Sora¡Hay¿Que haces estupida gallina?  
Cuco: Perdona es que tengo mal graduadas las gafas.  
Sora: Pues vete a que te la revisen.

Después de un buen desayuno de un puerro cada uno, ya que el Rey Mickey les había puesto a dieta por que estaban gordos, se fueron a ensayar al salón real.

Sora: -viendo a Riku con ojeras- ¿No has dormido Nada?  
Riku: No he podido evitar tener horribles pesadillas con minnie.  
Sora: Tío -con la mano en el hombro- Eso es por que no has visto a muchas tías¿verdad?  
Riku: El que dice eso es que no ha visto a ninguna.

Derrepente se ve de fondo una nube de humo y las cabezas de Sora y Riku saliendo de ella.

Kairi: Chicos dejad de pelear, Quiero terminar con el ensayo para poder pegarme un buen baño con un buen tarro de helado de chocolate con almendras.  
Sora -pervertido y con las babas cayéndole imaginando la escena- Comiendo helado… JE JE JE JE JE.  
Mickey: Venga empecemos el ensayo.

Sora: Si profano con mi indigna mano este sagrado santuario pecado de amor será. Mis labios peregrinos ruborizados quisieran hacer penitencia con un dulce beso. -Le besa la mano dejándole babas-  
Kairi¡Que asco!. Yo no puedo trabajar así.  
Mickey: Venga Kairi solo te ha babeado las manos, Venga por favor.  
Kairi: Esta bien, lo haré. Buen peregrino no rindas tanto a tu mano que demuestra un gran fervor a esto, pues hasta las manos de los santos tocan la de los peregrinos y al tocar palma con palma es el beso del palmero.  
Sora: No tienen labios los santos y los piadosos palmeros.  
Kairi: si peregrino labios para usar en la oración.  
Sora: Entonces deja que mis labios hagan como las manos, no convirtáis fe en desesperación.  
Kairi: Los santos no se mueven cuando acceden a las suplicas.  
Sora: Entonces quita mientras recojo el efecto de mi oración. -Sora aplaudiendo para sus adentros por que iba a besarla-  
Mickey¡Corten! Muy bien ahora a los demás.

Sora¿como que corten? pero si esta parte era la mejor.  
Kairi: Si como que creías que te iba a dejar.  
Sora: Puñetero ratón. ¡Vete a tomar queso manchego!

Sora se fue decepcionado. Mientras los demás ensayaban las escenas que les tocaban hacer. Después de una comida de puerros, volvieron a los ensayos. Ya muertos de hambre, deshidratados, se fueron a dormir con el estomago vacio.

Sora¡Que hambre no puedo mas! Me voy a la cocina a comer algo.

Mientras iba a la cocina en plan misión imposible, escucho voces en esta.

Riku: Que rico. Sandwich de queso, jamon, chorizo, salchichón, lechuga, lomo, panceta, con mayonesa y mostaza. ¡Que rico!  
Sora: Riku así que tú también tenias hambre. Ya decía yo que tu no estaban perdiendo peso.  
RIku: Me acompañas he hecho dos.  
Sora: Encantado. -Dando un mordico enorme- Esta genial.  
Kairi: Hola chicos ¿hay sitio para mi?  
Riku: Claro -sora de fondo atragantándose-.  
Kairi: Este Rey Mickey nos esta matando de hambre.  
Sora: Chicos aquí hay un par de cervezas. ¿Nos las tomamos?  
Donald: Sin mi no.  
Goofy: Esperadme -en forma de champiñón-  
Riku: Oye nos podríamos hacer un buen plato de carne con ese champiñon¿verdad sora?  
Sora: Siiiiiiiiii.  
Goofy: Ni de coña, alehop, -se convirtió en perro otra vez gracias a la magia disney-

Y tomando cerveza se pusieron a ver el canal digital, viendo bobobo, mientras seguían matando el hambre.

Anuncios: Magia disney embotellada, ahora con sabor a fresa y limón. Por 3 euros. Llame ahora y recibirá una pipa de regalo. (Con música) Magia disney 902242526 Magia disney siempre ira contigo.

Sora: Creo que voy a comprar una.  
Riku: si, el anuncio era profundo.  
Donald: Yo también quiero volver a ser un príncipe hermoso.

Anuncio¡Si no se que quieres volar, ven a un mundo encantador! Vacaciones país nunca jamás. Como si volvieras a la infancia. Te sentirás un niño. ¡Vuelaras, vuelaras vuelaras! Aerolíneas, Fredolsen.  
Goofy: Que guay, voy a reservar uno.  
Sora: Aquí pone que solo pueden ir los menores de 100 años, No puedes ir goofy.  
Goofy: No seas así además todavía tengo 99 años.  
Riku;: Pues te conservas bien.  
Goofy: Gracias, es que tomo babas de caracol.  
Donald: Con rason esta tan colgado todo el día.

Era la una de la mañana y estos seguían matando el hambre mientras Donald, tenia un ataque epiléptico que le hacia escupir espuma por la boca. A la mañana siguiente todos se desertaron en el salón Acurrucados entre ellos y donald en el suelo alrededor de la espuma que había soltado por la noche.

Mickey: Venga hay que preparar las cosas para el banquete de esta noche -ve todo llenos de comida y todos acurrucados- ¡Que es esto? No podéis hacer estas cosas.

Sora: Ha empezado Riku. El me tentó.  
Riku: Mentiroso tu también comiste.  
Kairi: -sobada- queréis dejar de gritar tengo resaca.  
Donald: Buenos días. ¿Que vamos a ensayar?  
Mickey: Venga ensayo general por que esta noche es el estreno.

Durante todo el día y con una resaca de no te menees. Se fueron a vestir mientras la gente llegaba al palacio.

Sora¿Qué es esta mierda de ropa? Yo no me pienso poner leotardos.  
Kairi: No te quejes.  
Sora: -embobado- estas muy guapa Kairi.  
Kairi: -sonrosada- Idiota.  
Sora¿Ves Riku? me quiere.  
Riku: Te quiere tanto que no dejas que te acerques.  
Sora¿Eso no eras tú?  
Riku: Bueno a mi por varias razones, Pero tu por ser un pervertido.  
Sora¿a que no me lo dices otra vez?  
Riku¿A que si? Pervertido.

Otra vez una humareda mientras se veían las cabezas.

Donald: Tíos acabo de pillar una de magia disney embotellada. ¿Queréis?

Sora y Riku: Dame.

Bastantes ido de la pelota, la música en el escenario empezó a sonar. Después de las escenas de donald, goofy y los demás. Tocaba la escena final.

Sora: Mi amor , mi esposa, la miel de tu aliento no ha sido poder contra tu belleza, y no estas venidas, tu rostro carmesi en tus labios y mejillas. Aquí , aquí pondré mi descanso eterno, Ojos mirad por ultima vez, Me dais el ultimo abrazo y labios que son la puerta del aliento sellad con legitimo beso. -Ella aparta la cara y este disimula- Un trato perpetuó con ávida muerte.  
Kairi: Romeo. Que hay aquí veneno. Te lo has bebido todo Sin dejarme una gota que me ayude a seguirte. Besare tus labios quizás en ellos quede un poco de veneno. -Esta se acerca y lo besa- Tus labios están calientes.  
Sora: con un beso muero.

Kairi coge una pistola de juguete y hace que se muere, todos se pusieron a llorar y aplaudir, mientras detrás del telón.

Riku: Ha sido genial.  
Donald: Vamonos a darle a la magia disney.  
Goofy: Por mi encantado.  
Sora: Kairi. Quiero hablar contigo.  
Kairi¿Que quieres idiota?  
Sora¿Me has besado? No has dejado que yo te besara en toda la obra y de repente tú me besas.  
Kairi: Bueno es por que yo soy la prota y como tal es mi derecho besar primero.  
Sora: Idiota.  
Kairi; ¡Como que idiota!  
Sora: Si idiota. Llevo deseando ese beso desde que éramos niños, y tú te comportas como si nada. Aunque me comporte así, siempre he sentido algo por ti, pero tu siempre te has reído. Estoy harto de ser yo solo quien sienta algo. Así que a partir de ahora tu y yo no somos amigos, ni nada.  
Kairi:: Sora...Lo siento. No sabía lo que sentías por mí. Pensé que todo ese comportamiento absurdo conmigo, era para lo que era. No por que sintieras algo por mí.  
Sora: Ya me da igual.  
Kairi: Sora espera, -le coge le la mano- Yo también siento algo por ti.  
Sora¿De deberás?  
Kairi: Si...  
Sora:...  
Kairi: Vaya el chico que no para de hablar se ha quedado sin palabras.  
Sora: He...Sip...  
Kairi: Bueno pues cuando te vuelvan las ganas de hablar, te espero en mi habitación. -lo besa nuevamente- hasta esta noche.  
Sora: V-Vale...

Cachorro¡este es nuestro primer fic! el primero que hicimos,es una locura pero es que somos asin.

Fye: bueno,es que si no estamos las tres juntas no nos salen asi...

Kuropón: ya,ya...¡pero gracias a la magia disney esto se hace famoso! ala,a dormir...Zzzzz

en el siguiente capitulo llegará una pequeña sorpresa para sora...


	2. Chapter 2

**Kairi y Sora Amor magia disney II. **

**  
En el episodio anterior de bobobo, ¡hay vaya que me equivoque¡. En el anterior episodio, Sora iba triunfante por los pasillos de castillo Disney, (por desgracia seguía ahí) mientras cantaba con un micrófono que sacó (a saber donde) con la magia disney, y un mini ampli pregonando que esta noche iba a dejar de ser un niño. Riku, que se estaba quitando los leotardos de la obra, oía como el idiota de su amigo cantaba (mal) por los pasillos.**

Riku: -Con una figura de oro que encontró por ahí- ¡deja de gritar idiota que no puedo quitarme los leotardos a gusto!  
Sora: Calla, so memo, ¡esta noche Kairi será mía! -con las manos en la cintura y la cabeza alta- JA jaja jajaja jaja.  
Riku: ¿Qué dices? Eso es mentira!!! -Decía llorando- No es cierto!!!!  
Sora: es cierto. ¡Y ahora te jodes! Me voy tengo algo que hacer…. La la la la la la la la!!!  
Riku: ¡Cállate! -tirando la figura en la cabeza de sora mientras lo estrompaba en la puerta de la habitación de kairi.-  
Sora: -medio mareado y con un diente a punto de caerse- Jejejeje……Wooooooo… -Tirándose al suelo-

Kairi que había oído un ruido, abrió la puerta de golpe, con tan mala suerte que Sora se encontraba detrás y quedo planchado.

Kairi: ¿sora?  
Sora: -medio magullado y la cara un poco hinchada- Hoda…..  
Kairi: Ahhh! Un monstruo llamen a la guardia!!  
Sora: Que do, sod Soda…..

El pato Donald pasó por ahí sonámbulo, con una botella de magia disney.( como veréis nos enganchamos a la magia disney ¬…)

Donald: Toma Tío, para que vuelvas a ser tan feo como antes, igual que yo. –(Sonámbulo?)  
Sora: -con una gota en la cabeza- Ga… gracias. (Mientras pensaba en como freír al pato)

Y en un santiamén volvió a ser el mismo Sora salido de siempre.

Kairi: Ha sora eres tu. ¿Qué quieres?  
Sora: -indignado- ¿Cómo?  
Riku: jijijijijiij -riendo desde el fondo-  
Sora: Me dijiste que viniera a tu habitación.-señala a Riku- ¡¡tu a callar canoso!!  
Kairi: ¿Yo dije eso?  
Sora: Si, si, lo tengo gravado. -En esto aprieta el botón de su grabadora; Con su voz, imitando a kairi-  
Grabación: Te espero esta noche en mi habitación, Cariño mió de mi corazón, perturbado.  
Kairi: Yo no he dicho eso. -Mira a sora con cara de ¿de donde sacaste eso?-  
Sora: Claro que si, esta gravado -meneando la grabadora-  
Kairi: ¡eso lo has gravado tu, esa voz no es la mía idiota!  
Sora: Claro que si, es que a veces te da un Tic, y dices cosas que no recuerdas luego. Así que anda déjame entrar.  
Kairi: Mmmmm, bueno si no lo recuerdo a lo mejor lo dije… Mmmm…. venga pasa.  
Sora: -mirando a Riku con cara de vencedor.- Toma jeroma… Jijiji…  
Riku: -en el suelo al cerrarse la puerta- NOooooooooooooooooooo. ¡Kairi! Como me ha podido hacer eso! Buaaaaaaaaaa!!!!  
Donald: La verdad es que tengo que decirte algo que nunca has sabido. -En plan serio-  
Riku: -mirándolo con ojos de cordero degollado- ¿Qué?  
Donald: Nunca podrás estar con Kairi, por que ella ……….  
Riku: ¿Por qué?  
Donald: Por que ella es …………..  
Riku: Es…………  
Donald: Es…………  
Riku: Dímelo de una vez!  
Donald: Es -abre los ojos como platos- Riku, Kairi es tu hermana gemela, tu madre y yo nos conocimos en un botellón, y de la borrachera, ya sabes……..  
Riku: Soy medio pato?!!  
Donald: No, eres un cisne.  
Riku: (con la música de la marcha imperial de star WARS) NOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!  
Donald: -riéndose- Que no idiota, ¿como podría tener un hijo tan feo como tu? No puedes estar con Kairi por que esta con Sora, osea que ¡LE GUSTA SORA! ¿Qué no te enteras tío?... ¿Qué, un trago de Magia disney?  
Riku: -llorando- Vale….

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Kairi, estos estaban sentados en la penumbra de la habitación, (de la que solo se podía ver las mejillas sonrosadas de los dos) mirándose fijamente frente al otro de rodillas en la cama grande que había en la habitación.

Sora: (tímido, pero cierto) Bueno y ahora que hacemos?  
Kairi: No se. -Sonriendo a sora levemente y apartando la vista-  
Sora: Heeeeee….. Yo no tengo ni idea de estas cosas.  
Kairi: Yo tampoco….  
Sora: Creo que por aquí había unas instrucciones de cómo hacerlo.  
Kairi: creo que lo he visto en una de las gavetas de la mesa de noche.

Sora vio que enfectiviguander estaba esa caja ahí, con un libro de los inicios de ………

Sora: ¿Tú quieres hacerlo?  
Kairi: ¿y tú?  
Sora: A mi no me importa esperar, además quiero que para ti sea especial -con la esperanza de que surtiese efecto-  
Kairi: Sora… -Besandole- ¿Jugamos a las cartas? -con cara cómica-

Mientras tanto Donald, Goofy -convertido en champiñón- y Riku, estaban flotando de alegría (gracias a la magia disney embotellada) y ahogando las penas.

Riku: mientras sora esta, esta……… ¡No puedo decirlo! Es peor que lo de mini.  
Goofy: oye que lo de mini tenía su morbo.  
Riku: Ahhh! Acabo de recordar esa escena. -En una esquina haciendo circulitos en el suelo-  
Donald: Si, a esa mini le quedaba bien el conjunto sexy. (Pensando XXX) me voy a acostarme ya, seguro que daisy quiere cariñitos.  
Goofy: Bueno solo quedamos tú y yo. Quieres que sigamos con un par de birras?  
Riku: -que seguía en la esquina haciendo circulitos- Vale.

Después de esa noche, Sora despertaba al lado de la chica que le gustaba, con las cartas tiradas por el suelo.

Sora: -pensando- Voy a levantarme para traerle el desayuno a la cama. A lo mejor esta vez cuela -con cara de pervertido-.

Sora salio de la habitación contento, cuando la puerta de Riku se abrió, de ella salía éste con un conjunto transparente Rosa de chica.

Sora: ¡AHHHHHHHHHH¡  
Riku: ¿Qué? -medio dormido- -al mirarse- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¿ Por que llevo esto?

En ese momento sale Goofy de la habitación de Riku con el traje del rey MIKI de los domingos.

Goofy: Buenos días, Sora.  
Sora: -con la cara blanca como Casper- Holaaaaaaaaa…. -Mira a riku- Riku... no me digas que has hecho esto por que estuve con Kairi…. -Cogiendole por la pechuga XD- ¡Dime que es mentira!  
Riku: ¡NO me acuerdo! Tomamos un par de birras y luego, -llorando- NO me acuerdo, BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Como veis riku aquí es un llorón).  
Donald: -no se acordaba de su parte del guión- Espera, que ahora me sale la frase…….. Estoy a punto de decirla……..

Sora zarandeó a Riku, por que éste estaba sumido en unos recuerdos borrosos y depresivos. Mientras Donald seguía intentando recordar su frase, Kairi salió de su cuarto por el jaleo que estaban armando.

Kairi:¡¡¡queréis callaros de una vez!!! -Tirándoles la cama a la cabeza- ¡¡¡No he dormido nada, me he pasado la noche en vela, por culpa de Sora!!!  
Riku: -imaginándose XXX- ¡Nooooooooooo! Es cierto Kairi y sora…… -Cayéndose al suelo- BUAAAAAAAAAAA (pataleándose en el suelo) ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? No es justo, yo quería ser el primero……….  
Sora: -le suena el móvil paopu- Diga. Mamá. ¿Qué? NO. Imposible. ¡Me niego no quiero tener a ese plasta en casa! (Con cara de rendición) Vale…. Iré a recogerle a la estación.  
Kairi: ¿Tu madre?  
Sora: Si. Mi hermano va a venir a quedarse en casa.  
Riku: ¿Ese tío? Pero si es responsable. NO sabe divertirse, siempre cuestiona todo lo que hacemos. Se acabo el paraíso….  
Sora: Este año, haré que ese idiota sea como uno de nosotros. Jeje jeje JA JA JA JAJ AJ AJAJAJA JAJAJA. -Teniendo un ataque de risa-  
Donald: NO me quiero imaginar en que estará pensando.  
Goofy: Magia disney por aquí, magia disney por allá. Vamos todos a jugar, la la la la TU Tu Tu Tu. -Bailando el baile del pulpo-  
Kairi: definitivamente soy la única casi normal de estos anormales.

Sora y sus amigos se subieron a la nave gumi para ir por fin a isla destino. Mientras que el rey les saludaba desde el Yacussi que tenía en el balcón de su cuarto. Mientras tanto mini….

Mini: ¿Dónde esta mi conjunto rosa transparente?

Cuando llegaron a isla destino tuvieron que ir a recoger al hermano de Sora a la estación.

Kairi: Riku, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que sigues con el vestido de mini?  
Riku: Es que me sienta muy bien ¿a que si? -y se pone a dar vueltas moviendo el conjunto rosa transparente- FIUUUUUUU.

En ese momento un chico de pelo rubio tirando a anaranjado, apareció con las maletas, miró al grupo de arriba a abajo.

Roxas: Vaya parece que este año estáis peor.  
Sora: ¡No es cierto!, estamos igual que siempre, solo por que a Riku le mole los conjuntos rosas no significa que sea gay.  
Roxas: Yo no he dicho eso hermanito.  
Riku: ¿Quién es gay?  
Kairi: Bienvenido Roxas.  
Roxas: Hola Kairi cuanto tiempo. Estas muy guapa.  
Kairi: Tu siempre exagerando.  
Sora: -con humo en la cabeza- Nos vamos.

Esa tarde mientras los chicos estaban sentados en la palmera (su sito favorito al parecer por que es costumbre ya y es la tradición espacial)…

Sora: Solo ha llegado hace unos minutos y todo el mundo esta encantado con el.  
Riku: si es un idiota.  
Kairi: Eso es por que él es el más normal, es estudioso, serio, amable, no hace todas las cosas que vosotros hacéis para divertirse….  
Sora: -celoso- ¡¿a que viene toda esa adulación de repente¡?  
Riku: Has dicho una palabra de empollón….  
Sora: ¡¡¡¡Noooooooooooo, se me han pegado cosas de mi hermano y solo lleva aquí cinco minutos!!!!

De repente aparece de la nada una chica de pelo rubio y un traje blanco, con una libreta en las manos….

Namine: Hola Kairi. He vuelto.  
Kairi: ¡Hola hermanita!  
Sora: ¿Hermanita?  
Kairi: Os presento a mi hermana Namine.  
Riku y Sora: ¿Namine?  
La miran y se quedan blancos como la leche Puleva, y la nieve que cae cuando hace frío en el teide en invierno, y las nubes que se ven desde un avión desde mucha altura.

Sora: TÚ!  
Namine: He? Hola Sora.  
Kairi: Ya os conocéis?  
Sora: ¡¡¡¡¡Claro que la conozco, por culpa de este demonio me he pasado dentro de una cosa rara en forma de flor durante dos años!!!!!!  
Namine: Lo siento es que… el profesor de la escuela me dijo que hiciera un experimento para aprender a deshacer la memoria y como tu apareciste por ahí, probé contigo.  
Sora: ¡Eso no es excusa! -con un crucifijo en las manos y un bote de agua bendita-  
Namine: -llorando- YO….no quería…perdóname,¡¡buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!  
Riku: -enfadado- ¡Oye que llorar es mío, me has quitado la única cosa que hago bien!

En ese momento Roxas aparece ondeando su pelo con la brisa del mar como si de un anuncio de loreal se tratase. Namine maravillada con ese joven apuesto…….

Roxas: ¿Que tal chicos?  
Namine: Hola Roxas.  
Roxas: ¿Namine que haces aquí?  
Namine: he venido de vacaciones. ¿Y tú?  
Roxas: Yo también.  
Riku: Os conocéis?  
Roxas: Si, hemos coincidido un par de veces en los eventos de las escuelas de genios.  
Sora: -remedando- coincidiendo en la escuela de genios, estúpido idiota, ojala que te resbales con un plátano y te vuelvas un idiota sin cerebro y se te caigan las babas por la boca -decía por lo bajo-.  
Kairi: ¿decías algo Sora?  
Sora: ¡No! ¿Por que no hacemos algo esta noche? podemos ir a algún sitio.  
Roxas: Por favor, un lugar para no poder hablar por que la música esta muy alta y terminar borracho, en algún lugar desconocido. Prefiero leer un libro de la tecnología vanguardista de los años 60 y los venideros del espacio exterior de sanbito.  
Namine: Te has leído ese libro? Es genial, yo me lo he acabado de leer hace poco.  
Roxas: ¿En serio que te pareció el argumento?  
Namine: Muy original, pero le faltaba algo de ultra modernismo y algo de sandiotido pachuli y técnicas de sabelotodismo cultural.  
Roxas: es cierto. Llevo solo la mitad y se me hace algo pesado.

Mientras ellos hablaban un idioma extraño, los demás tuvieron que coger un diccionario para entender muchas de las palabras que estaban diciendo.

Sora: Bueno después de esta estúpida demostración intelectual, ¿venís con nosotros?  
Roxas: Claro, por lo menos tendré una conversación intelectual con alguien.  
Riku: Le voy partir la cara a tu hermano.  
Kairi: Riku deberías de ir a cambiarte. ¿No crees que con ese ejem, vestido puedes llamar la atención?  
Riku: ¿De veras? ¿Enserio crees que puede ser algo provocativo….?  
Kairi: Heeeee, claro. Si tú lo dices.  
Riku: gracias kairi por decir que me sienta bien.  
Kairi: No lo he dicho….

Al final todos se fueron a tomar algo a una terraza en la palmera de la esquina, Sora enfadado por que toda la atención de Kairi era para Roxas…

Sora: Riku puedes venir conmigo…  
Riku: para, que me estoy terminando mi margarita Express.  
Sora: ¡Que vengas!

En un rincón del lugar apartado, oscuro y de la chusma.

Sora: tenemos que hacer algo para que ese idiota deje de ser un……… un………… idiota.  
Riku: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
Sora: Tu lo que tienes que hacer es distraer a todos, yo me encargare de lo demás.

Cuando volvieron.

Roxas: Ya habéis vuelto, que rápidos.  
Sora: Sabéis, riku tiene un baile espectacular que me acaba de enseñar.  
Kairi: Por que será que no me resulta raro.  
Namine: A mi me gustaría verlo.  
Riku: Vale. Jum…. -Aclarando la voz-

En ese momento suena la música.

Riku: -bailando- HEOOO, Miseteeeooooo, la banana me la como yo, HEEEE misete misete miseteeeo, la banana me la como yoooooooo. Fui a la playa a tomar el sol. La banana me la como yo. Me puse las gafas para tomar el sol. La banana me la como yo. HEEE misteeeooooo, la banana me la como yo.

Mientras riku cantaba esa versión estúpida de una canción que no me acuerdo de donde la saque, Sora aprovechó para meterles en la copa un par de…….. Ya me entendéis para animar a Roxas y a Namine a no ser personas pedantes e idiotas.

Riku: Y así acaba la canción.  
Kairi: -asustada con una gota en la cabeza- Es……. Es……….. horripi… original.  
Roxas: ¿Seguro que no eres gay?  
Riku: NO SOY GAY!!!!!! Soy HOMOSEXUAL.  
Sora: Se dice heterosexual.  
Riku: Si también se dice así.  
Namine: Me parece que desde que le hice aquello en el castillo no esta bien.

La noche estaba comenzando y roxas estaba pasando de ser un idiota a convertirse en su hermano gemelo Sora. (aunque no lo parece, son gemelos por que lo decimos nosotras.)

Roxas: Sabes Namine……..estas buenísima……  
Namine: Tú tampoco estás mal, ¿quieres venir conmigo a un lugar más íntimo?  
Roxas: me gustaría, podemos jugar a las cartas….  
Namine: Vale, conozco un lugar que esta genial para jugar a las cartas.  
Roxas: -mirando a los chicos- Lo siento chicos pero me voy.

Todos con la cara sorprendida y una gota en la cabeza, mientras Donald intentaba recordar su frase a toda costa. Una hora más tarde Sora llega a la casa.

Sora: Me parece que me he pasado un poco con la dosis. -se queda pensativo- Bueno da igual, seguro que esta en el cuarto con su libro de sabiondo.

Cuando llega a la habitación, se da cuenta de que Roxas no estaba en su cama leyendo.

Sora: Vaya que raro, no esta, seguro que sigue con Namine. -piensa cosas raras- ¿No será que……?? ¡No puede ser! ¡ No puede ser el primero, tengo que hacerlo YOOOOOOOO antes!, ¡Me voy a buscarle!

En ese momento se oye el teléfono.

Sora: Quien es?  
Kairi: Oye Sora, ¿Roxas ha vuelto a casa?  
Sora: ¿Para que quieres saberlo?  
Kairi: Por que …..  
Sora: ¿Tanto te interesa mi hermano, que me llamas para preguntar por el?  
Kairi: ¡NO ES ASUNTO TUYOOOOOOO! -al otro lado, el viento que salía del teléfono tiraba para atrás a Sora- Además no es por eso, Namine no ha vuelto y ella acostumbra a estar en casa antes de la media noche, por que si no se convierte en un libro de texto.  
Sora: Seguro que estará con mi hermano. Yo iba a ir a buscarlos ahora mismo.  
Kairi: Voy contigo.

Sora y Kairi estuvieron buscando a roxas y namine por toda isla destino, hasta que se encontraron de nuevo con Riku que estaba echando la pota en una esquina con su traje sensual, mientras goofy le daba ánimos.

Sora: Hola, te has pasado con el sake… Tienes que controlarte mas, esto es para beber muy poco.  
Riku: -con restos de pota en la boca- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, además no era Sake, era magia disney embotellada, lo que pasa es que me dio el bajón, por que no he comido nada dulce.  
Kairi: Riku tienes algo en la boca.  
Goofy: ¿Qué hacéis por aquí aun?  
Sora: Namine y roxas no aparecen desde hace mucho.  
Riku: Te preocupa que deje de ser virgen antes que tu ¿Verdad?  
Sora: -le manda una piña en la cara- ¡no seas idiota, es mi hermano, y para colmo el favorito de mi madre!  
Goofy: Hace media hora que los vi. yendo para la caseta de la playa.  
Kairi: -blanca como la leche puleba ordeñada de una baca- En la ca- ca-- caseta.  
Goofy: ¡Si! -con cara de felicidad- Mira un cangrejo!!! -se puso a seguirlo- le voy a llamar biscosin.  
Sora: Vamos a buscar a esos dos.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la caseta, los corazones de todos estaban a punto de salirles del pecho mientras giraban el pomo de la cabaña, con la esperanza de que no hubiera pasado nada. Cuando la abrieron se encontraron con las ropas de sus hermanos en el suelo, pero ni rastro de ellos.

Sora: ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡NO PUEDE SER! -en las penumbras de una esquina y con los ojos llorosos- ¿Por que él ha tenido suerte y yo no?  
Kairi: Parece que no están aquí.  
Riku: A lo mejor están en el agua nadando en bolas.  
Goofy: ven biscosin……(éste en lo suyo)  
Sora: ¡NO SEAS Y IDIOTA, MI HERMANO ES EL SENSATO DE LA FAMILIA NO PUEDE HACER ESAS COSAS!  
Riku: después de meterle aquello en la copa seguro que si.  
Kairi: ¿Qué le has puesto que?  
Sora: -con una gota en la cabeza- HEEEEEEE esto…… yooooooooo…….  
Riku: Parece que se te va a caer el pelo…….  
Sora: Solo era una broma, estaban siendo tan aburridos que les puse algo en la copa para animarlos, pero veo que me he pasado……  
Kairi: ¡¡Como les pase algo, te vas a enterar. Esto no te lo perdonare jamás!!  
Sora: A ti lo que te molesta es que haya sido con namine y no contigo.  
Kairi: ¿quien te has creído que eres para decirme eso? ¡No soy tuya, no puedes comportarte como si entre tú y yo pasase algo! Aquella noche solo fue por que pensé que eras mono, pero no volverá a pasar…  
Sora: ¡Ya he captado el mensaje. Tranquila por mi has lo que te de la gana. Total solo quería acostarme contigo!  
Kairi: -plantándole la mano en la cara- ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡¡¡No se como pude dejarme engañar por una persona que solo piensa en sí misma y que todo lo hace para su beneficio!!!  
Riku: Chicos por que no lo dejáis ya, tenemos que buscar a Roxas y Namine.  
Sora y Kairi: -con cara de mala leche-¡CALLATE!.

De repente Donald aparece corriendo y gritando como un poseso por la playa.

Riku: ¿Qué le pasa a ese pato?  
Donald: ¡Chicos me han quitado la nave!  
Goofy: ¿Quién te la ha quitado?  
Donald: He visto a Roxas y a Namine vestidos de bailarinas y me han cogido la nave gummi.  
Sora: ¿Hacia donde han ido?  
Donald: La nave estaba programada para ir a potito royal.  
Kairi: ¿Por qué está para ese lugar?  
Donald: tenía pensado irme ha tomar unas birras. -con una gota en la cabeza- ¿Qué pasa?  
Riku: Y ahora donde conseguiremos una nave……???  
Goofy: ¡No problem! -saca una cápsula estilo dragón ball- aquí hay una nave.

tiran la cápsula al suelo y aparece una nave gummi nueva.

Sora: ¡Muy bien ahora a potito Royal!

En un lugar de la mancha, ¡ me equivoque de nuevo!. En un micro segundo la nave atravesó el espacio hasta llegar a potito Royal. Un bar en el mundo de piratas del caribe, con un letrero grande y luminoso en conmemoración del nombre del puerto. (port royal)

Dentro del bar comenzaron a buscar a los chicos con miradas asesinas, veían a miles de borrachos, pero solamente se encontraron con Jack.

Jack: Sora? Tíos cuanto tiempo sin veros. -yendo hacia ellos con su caminar peculiar, ahora mas por que esta borracho como una cuba-  
Sora: ¿Oye no habrás visto por aquí a un chico igual que yo pero en rubio con una chica?  
Riku: vestidos de bailarinas, por cierto.  
Jack: Mmmmm, ¡HAAA siiiiiii, si los he visto!  
Kairi: vale pero, ¿Nada más?  
Jack: ¿iban con un traje rosado con plumas tipo lago de los cisnes?  
Donal: Si son ellos. ¿Están aquí?  
Jack: No se, solo lo he dicho por decir algo… Lo raro es que acierte. ¿Una cerveza?- señalando una jarra que tenia en la mano-  
Goofy: No puedo, tengo que estar sobrio para biscosin.  
Jack: Era broma….. si los he visto, salieron de aquí hace un buen rato…..  
Sora: ¿Y bien, donde han ido?  
Jack: Si ella me da un beso te lo diré….-señala a Kairi-  
Kairi: Ni lo sueñes……  
Jack: ………..Vale, se fueron a la Atlántida, por lo que oí……  
Donal: No tienen magia. ¿Como van a ir?  
JAck: robaron en la tienda trajes de sirenas y encima ahora tiene incorporado oxigeno, vaya suerte.  
Sora: Bueno mejor nos vamos….

En otro microsegundo estaban nadando en las aguas de la Atlántida.

Riku: -en sirena- Que linda soy. Puedo ponerme una flor en el pelo.  
Donal: fallo mío.  
Riku: -volviendo a ser el de antes- Con lo sexy que estaba…  
Kairi: -súper guapa de la muerte- Pues esto me parece un poco escotada.  
Sora: -cayéndosele la baba hacia abajo- tampoco es para tanto. No tienes nada que enseñar.  
Kairi: Pues, estas mejor así. Total lo que te falta, con a cola lo disimulas.  
Riku: Podríais dejarlo ya, por favor, no quiero que os peléis, me hace daño a las uñas, por que cojo nervios.

Cuando llegaron al palacio, el rey triton estaba dando una fiesta.

Sora: Majestad.  
Triton: Hola Sora, que tal estas?  
Sora: muy bien.  
Riku: -nadando- Bajo del mar, bajo del mar, sigo contento, siendo sirena eres feliiiiizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.   
Kairi: Por casualidad no habrá visto aun chico encantador rubio y una chica con el.  
Triton: MMMM, no se, con tanta gente que hay aquí.  
Goofy: Hay muchos biscosines aquí abajo.  
Donal: Por favor recuerde algo.  
Triton: Creo recordar a unos inveciles que se pusieron a cantar en el karaoke con un par de lingotazos encima arruinando la fiesta.  
Riku: seguro que son ellos.  
Sora: recuerda a donde fueron después.  
Triton: creo que iban a la ciudad e la luz.  
Kairi: Muchas gracias.

Y en otro microsegundo estaban en la ciudad de la luz. En busca de los dos locos vestidos de bailarinas.

Sora: Aquí hay muchos lugares por donde buscamos primero.  
Kairi: Por que no buscamos por aquí primero.  
Se miran y se hacen caras raras.

Riku: Vale busquemos por aquí.

En ese instante vieron a Axel detrás de la barra de un bar llamado, Desodorante AXEL.

Sora: Vaya tienes un bar?  
Axel: Si después de que abrieras la puerta de la luz, me retire para poner un bar de confles.  
Kairi: -una gota en la cabeza- Y te da dinero.  
Un cliente: Déjeme un martín doble con confles.  
Axel: Me va genial. Ahora se lo llevo señor.  
Riku: Bueno, has visto a un chico igual a Sora pero en rubio y una chica con el.  
Kairi: El es más encantador. El no utilizaría a una chica para sus fines.  
Axel: Te refieres a Roxas y Namine.  
Donal: Claro. Pero ….. Anda pero si es verdad, vosotros os conocías, estabais en la patrulla X.  
Axel: NO era eso, Era la organización de XIII.  
Donal: Es igual lo has visto o no.  
Axel: Claro se estuvo echando un par de confles aquí con su amiguita.  
Sora: Adonde fueron:  
Axel: Se fueron a isla destino. De repente se les fue un poco el lote que llevaban y decidieron irse a casa.  
Kairi: Pues a isla destino de nuevo.

Cuando llegaron a isla destino, se dieron cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo. Ya en la playa.

Sora: No volveré a ponerle nada en la copa. No tengo ganas de pegarme otra noche como la de hoy.  
En ese instante se encontraron a Roxas y a Namine, dormidos a pierna suelta en la arena de la playa., con el traje de sirena al lado.

Goofy: Míralos ahí, tan tranquilos. -Con biscosin en la mano-  
Kairi: Si, y pensar que estuvieron del juerga toda la noche. Que mono.  
Riku: se va a liar yo me voy.  
Sora: ¿Mono?  
Kairi: Que pasa te molesta que tu hermano sea mejor que tu en todos los aspectos.  
Sora: A mi me da igual mi hermano. Si le encuentras mejor en todo por que no te casas con el y me dejas en paz. Además por lo que veo prefiere a Namine antes que a ti.  
Kairi: Eso es lo que tú te crees.  
Sora: A mi no me vengas ahora con esa estupidez tuya. NO me vas a hacer enfadar. Gracias a esto, ya se que de ti no hay que fiarse. Nunca debí fijarme en ti.  
Riku: Donal, Goofy, venid, va a explotar el volcán.  
Kairi: Mejor así no te tendré de pesado todo el día. A veces es que me asqueaba tu forma incesante de perseguirme como un vicioso.  
Sora: Tranquila no lo haré mas. He decidido salir con Selphie Por lo menos ella esta enamorada solo de mí.  
Kairi: A que esperas ahí viene.

Sora rezando para que no le vea, mientras ella correteaba por la playa con una pelota de goma, pero esta vez no le vio, paso de el olímpicamente.

Sora: Ya lo haré después.  
Kairi: Hacéis buena pareja. Los dos sois iguales…  
Sora: ¡Tú no sabes ni una mierda sobre mí! ¡Llevas dos años sin conocer nada sobre mí, así que no vengas aquí de que me conoces por que no es cierto, te enteras!  
Roxas: -medio sobado- por que no lo dejáis de una vez. Estáis hechos el uno para el otro, así que daos un beso y ala arreglado todo. -Volviéndose a dormir-.  
Kairi: YO no volveré hablar con alguien como tu.  
Namine: Que pesados. NO me dejan sobar. -Volviendo a dormirse-

En ese instante la amistad que unía a Sora y a Kairi se rompió, yéndose cada uno por su lado.  
Pasaron muchos días después de esa discusión, y por mucho que no lo admitieran tenían ganas de estar juntos. Un día mientras Sora estaba sentado en la palmera, mirando de reojo a Kairi como se lo pasaba bien con Riku y Selphie jugando a la pelota se acerco roxas.

Roxas: Eres un idiota.  
Sora: ¿Qué?  
Roxas: IDIOTA. La vas a dejar escapar solo por una estupidez.  
Sora: No la voy a dejar escapar, por que no hay nada entre ella y yo.  
Roxas: Siempre lo hubo. Desde que os visteis por primera vez en la playa. Sois tontos por dejar que esto pase. Si la hechas de menos, dile lo que sientes de una puñetera vez. Piensatelo vale cabezón.  
Sora: -mientras su hermano se iba- ¡Yo no soy cabezón!

Esa noche mientras disfrutaban de una cena en la playa un plato suculento de Kairi

Roxas: Namine, por que no vamos a dar un paseo.  
Namine: Vale. Hasta luego.  
Riku: Bueno yo me voy a casa tengo ganas de dormir. (Todavía con el conjunto sexy)

Sora se queda callado unos instantes, antes de levantarse del suelo.

Sora: Estuvo todo muy bueno. Hasta luego.  
Kairi: Espera Sora.  
Sora: ¿Dime?  
Kairi: Esta pelea es ridícula, yo no quiero seguir con toda esta estupidez.  
Sora: Es cierto, vamos a dejarnos de tonterías y ser amigos.  
Kairi: Si amigos.  
Sora: Bueno pues hasta mañana.  
Kairi: Hasta mañana.

Sora recuerda lo que su hermano le dijo hacia un par de horas., mientras kairi recogía el mantel de la arena.

Sora: No quiero ser tu amigo, quiero ser algo más.  
Kairi: ¿Qué?  
Sora: Yo……. Quiero salir con tigo y enserio. Se que no sirve de mucho que te diga todo esto por que sientes algo por roxas y por todo lo que te dije, claro. Así que solo quería que supieras de que lo que siento por ti es enserio. –Sonríe- Bueno hasta mañana.

Kairi le coge del brazo

Kairi: Eres idiota, no siento nada por tu hermano, el único chico con quien quiero estar es con tigo y con nadie mas.

Y con esa declaración de amor los dos se fundieron en un apasionado beso, mientras Riku estaba mirando como sus dos amigos pasaban de ser amigos a ser algo más.

Riku: Que rabia. ¡Quien me querrá aa mí?  
Goofy: (apareciendo con la magia disney) Yo te quiero. -Con ojitos de cachorro-  
Riku: de verdad?  
Goofy: Si.

Y Riku y Goofy se fundieron en un bezo de amor.

Después de eso pasaron muchos años, y se ven a unos niños pequeños y unos patitos correteando por la playa.

Sora: He, niños no corráis tanto que si no tu madre me mata.  
Kairi: Que exagerado eres.  
Riku: Cariño quieres algo de comer.  
Goofy: No gracias, mi amorcito.  
Riku: -ve que un niño se cae al suelo- será mejor que vaya a ver como esta amsito.  
Roxas: Hola chicos.  
Sora: Que tal hermanito.  
Namine: Tenemos una noticia que daros.  
Kairi: ¿Qué es?  
Roxas: Namine y yo nos vamos a casar.

Todos se fueron a bailar la danza de Riku, mientras todo terminaba como debía ser, feliz y comieron perdices.

Salen los créditos de la película que acabamos de emitir.

Donal: YA me acuerdo de la frase. QUIERRES PATAS FRRRITAS ( estilo ruso)

FIN ( de verdad) 


End file.
